


Illuminated

by pingo1387



Series: ZoLu One-Shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Originally written for the tumblr prompt "Underwater kiss" from Lew (driflew on AO3).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: ZoLu One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the tumblr prompt "Underwater kiss" from Lew (driflew on AO3).

Where is he, _where is he,_ I’m running out of time _he’s running out of air where is he—_

There! That’s him, he’s falling, oh god he’s falling— 

Swim faster, stupid legs, was that a Sea King? Ignore it, ignore it, it didn’t see you, _there he is!_

He’s limp, but he’s _alive,_ I can feel his pulse—hang in there, Captain, I won’t lose you now— 

We’re speeding up to the surface, I feel my ears pop but I’m fine he’s _fine_ everything’s _fine_ —air! We surface, rain falling in torrents, I take a gasp of air, and then we bob under again— 

He opens his eyes! Just a little bit, but he’s _okay—_

I know he’s fine, I know he’s going to live, and without really thinking I press a kiss to his lips, we’re underwater but it’s okay, it’s cold and my lips are numb and his must be too but it doesn’t matter because he’s _alive—_

To the surface again, holding him with one arm, grabbing the rope with the other—he’s breathing faintly, and as I throw him to the deck, and the others hurry to take care of him (and me, but I don’t matter, _he’s_ the one who almost drowned), the rain begins to let up and the sun shines through a hole in the clouds, illuminating his face. 


End file.
